1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to charging handles for a firearm, and is particularly useful for rifles such as AR-15/M16/M4/AR-10 type weapons.
2. Description of Related Art
Firearms, particularly of the automatic or semi-automatic type, may incorporate a charging handle which performs a variety of functions. FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of a charging handle 8 and bolt carrier 6 attached to a firearm 80. The firearm 80 includes a barrel 82, a fore stock 92, a butt stock 84, an upper receiver 86, a lower receiver 88, and a receiver trigger 90. The firearm may also include a removable magazine cartridge 5. A bolt 19 is engaged with the bolt carrier 6. In operation, the bolt carrier 6 reciprocates within the upper receiver 86. The firearm 80 includes a gas tube 25 extending from the barrel 82 to a bolt carrier 6 and an eyesight 39. The eyesight 39 has an internal chamber 37 in communication with one end of the gas tube 25 and with at least one opening 33 in the barrel 82. Pressurized gas from the firing of a round passes from the barrel 82, through the barrel opening 33, through the chamber 37 and into the gas tube 25. The gas tube directs powder gases from the barrel to the bolt carrier 6, operating the bolt carrier 6 within the upper receiver 86.
The charging handle allows the operator to pull the bolt carrier 6 to the rear which may eject a spent shell casing or unfired cartridge from the chamber, load a round from the magazine or by hand through the chamber or clear a jam from a double feed or misfire. The charging handle may also verify that the weapon's chamber is clear of any rounds or other obstructions. The charging handle may position the bolt into the chamber, acting as a forward assist or release a bolt locked to the rear, such as would be the case after firing the last round on a firearm equipped with a last-round-hold-open feature.
The prior art charging handle 8 as shown in FIG. 2 includes a spar 14, finger grip 16 and a release lever 12 pivotably connected near the end of the spar 14 adjacent to the finger grip. In their normal positions, finger grip 16 and lever 12 are located to the rear of receiver trigger 90. The release lever 12 is pivotally connected to the spar 14 with a roll pin 10. The charging handle includes a carrier contact lug 18, spar protrusions 20 and spar opening 15. The spar protrusions 20 lock the spar within a groove along a portion of the length of the upper receiver 86 allowing the charging handle spar to slidingly glide along the inner chamber of the firearm upper receiver 86. The bolt carrier rearward movement releases a spring loaded flap covering the ejection port on the upper receiver. FIG. 3 shows a side view of the charging handle 8 before it is slidingly mounted with the bolt carrier 6. Attached to the bolt carrier 6 is a gas key 3 extending upward from the bolt carrier 6. The spar 14 includes a bottom groove 4 which extends from a rear portion of the charging handle 8 near the release lever 12 to the carrier contact lug 18 and allows the bolt carrier gas key 3 to slide in the groove 4 from a position wherein the bolt carrier gas key 3 is toward the carrier contact lug 18 to a position wherein the bolt carrier gas key 3 is toward the finger grip 16. When the bolt carrier 6 is in the most forward position, the gas key 3 protrudes through an opening 15 of the charging handle 8 so that the gas key 3 is in communication with the gas tube 25. The pressurized gas which is forced rearward through the gas tube 25 enters the gas key 3, passes through the gas key into the bolt carrier 6, forcing the bolt carrier 6 against the bolt 19. The bolt 19 is forced in a direction away from the bolt carrier 6. Since the bolt 19 is in its forwardmost position in the upper receiver, the force of the bolt away from the bolt carrier sends the bolt carrier 6 rearward. This sliding action allows for reciprocating movement of the bolt carrier by the gas charges without movement of the charging handle with respect to the upper receiver. The carrier contact lug 18 at the lower forward end of the charging handle central spar 14 engages protrusion 17 on the bolt carrier near the bolt carrier gas key 3.
There are several deficiencies in this type of charging handle 8. As shown in FIG. 1 the lever 12 is located to the rear of receiver trigger 90, making it awkward for the user's hand to reach back after firing a round to the lever behind the receiver trigger to charge the next round. The prior art charging handle does not permit the shooter to keep the weapon in close, restricts the tactical stance, and does not optimize the change of positioning time from holding the fore stock during firing to charging afterwards. Moreover, lever 12 is difficult to grip with the fingers, especially when the operator is wearing gloves. It is especially difficult to reach the finger grip 16 and release lever 12 when there is an attachment along the top of the upper receiver such as an aiming device or scope. A scope body is positioned close to the upper receiver, making it difficult to place the fingers between the scope body and upper receiver where the finger grip 16 and release lever 12 are located.